List of songs
# *1,000,000 **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States *12XU *165 Hillcrest *20th Century Boy *2JN *32 Chord Song *7 Chinese Brothers *9-9 **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States/Live - 1984-04-20 - Paris, France *#9 Dream A *Academy Fight Song *Accelerate *Action *Addicted to Love *Adiago *Aftermath *After Hours *Ages of You **Live - 1983-07-13 - Boston, United States **Live in studio *Ain't No Sunshine *Airportman *All Right Now *All the Right Friends **Demo **Live in studio *All the Way to Reno (You're Gonna Be a Star) **Edit **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States *All Tomorrow's Parties *Americanos *Andy Gets Fired *The Andy Griffith Show *Angel *Animal **Single Version *Another Girl, Another Planet *The Apologist *Aquarius *Arms of Love *Around the Sun *The Ascent of Man **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *At My Most Beautiful **Radio Mix *Atlantis *Auction (Another Engine) B *Babelogue *Baby Baby *Baby, I *Bad *Bad Day **Demo **Edit **Live - 2003-09-21 - Austin, United States **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Bad Karma *Baggy Trousers *The Ballad of Cat Ballou *The Banana Boat Song *The Banana Splits Show Theme *Bandwagon *Bang and Blame **Edit **Instrumental Version **K Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Barney Miller Theme *Batman Theme *Bay City Rollers Theme *Be All that You Can Be *Be Bop a Lula *Be Mine **Mike on Bus Version *Beachball **Chef Remix *Beat a Drum **Dalkey Demo *The Beat Goes On *Begin the Begin **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2006-11-15 - Athens, United States *Behind Closed Doors *Belong **Live - 1989-11-10 - Greensboro, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-03-28 - Charleston, United States *Ben *Better Man *Big Spender *Billy Boy *Binky the Doormat **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Birdland *Birds in Perspex *Bittersweet Me *Black Boys on Mopeds *Blue-Tail Fly *Bodycount *Born on the Bayou *Born to Run *Bow Song *Boy (Go)! *Boy in the Well **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Breakin' in My Heart *Broken Whiskey Glass *Burning Down *Burning Hell *But It's Alright *By the Time I Get to Phoenix C *California Dreaming *California Stars *Camera *Can I Be Happy with Someone Else? *Can't Get There from Here **Edit *Carnival of Sorts (Boxcars) *Catapult **Live - 1984-06-27 - Seattle, United States *The Chain *Chained to the Wall *Chance (Dub) *Chappaquiddick *Chicken Train *Chorus and the Ring *Christmas Griping *Christmas in Tunisia *Christmas Jingle *Christmas Song *Christmas Time Is Here *Christmas Time (Is Here Again) *Circus Envy *Color Me Impressed *Come and Join Us *The Counting Song *Country Feedback **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-07-13 - Wiesbaden, Germany *Cowbell Song *Crazy *Crimson and Clover *Crush with Eyeliner **Instrumental Version **Live - 1995-06-06 - Detroit, United States **Live - 1995-06-23 - New York City, United States *Cushy Tush *Cuyahoga **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland D *Dallas *Dancing in the Moonlight *Dangerous Times *Dark Globe *Daydream *Daysleeper *Day Tripper *Deck the Halls *Dem Bones *Departure **Demo *The Devil Rides Backwards on a Horse Called Maybe *A Different Crowd *Diminished *Disappear *Disarm *Disguised *Disturbance at the Heron House **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States *D.I.V.O.R.C.E. *D.O.A. *Do You Love Me? *Does Your Mother Know? *Doll Parts *(Don't Fear) the Reaper *(Don't Go Back to) Rockville **Edit **Live - 2003-10-25 - Oslo, Norway **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Don't Talk *Draggin' the Line *Dream (All I've Gotta to Do) *Drift Away *Drive **Primary Remix **Secondary Remix **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland *Driver 8 **Live - 1984-06-27 - Seattle, United States *Drug Train *Dust Bowl E *(Eagle Song) *E-Bow the Letter *Egyptian Reggae *Eight Miles High *Electrolite **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States *Electron Blue **Live - 2005-02-26 - Dublin, Ireland *(The Eleventh, Untitled Song) **Instrumental *Emphysema *The End *Endgame **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom *Every Word Means No *Everybody Hurts **Edit **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1993-09-03 - Hollywood, United States **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Exhuming McCarthy **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Experiment in Terror F *The Factory *Fall on Me **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Falling in Love Again *Falls to Climb *Farm Rap *Fascinating *Favorite Writer *Feeling Gravitys Pull *Femme Fatale *Fever *Final Straw **Internet release **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **MoveOn Remix *Find the River **Live, Christmas single 2002 *Finest Worksong **Lengthy Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Media Version **Other Mix/Mutual Drum and Horn Mix *Firehouse *Fireplace *First We Take Manhattan *The Flowers of Guatemala *Folsom Prison Blues *For the Love of Money *For Your Love *Forty Second Song *Frankenstein *Freddie's Dead *Free-form Jazz *Free Money *Fretless *Frog Went A-Courtin' *Frogmore *Fruity Organ *Funtime **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Furry, Happy Monsters *Future 40's (String of Pearls) G *Galveston *Gardening at Night **Acoustic Version **Different Vocal Mix **Live - 1987-07-13 - Boston, United States/Live - 1984-04-20 - Paris, France **Slow Version **Slower Electric Version *Gentle on My Mind *Gepetto *Get on Their Way *Get Up **Live - 1989-11-07 - Roanoke, United States *Ghost Dance *The Ghost in You *Ghost Reindeer in the Sky *Ghost Rider *Ghost Riders in the Sky *A Girl Like You *Gloria *Go Daniel *God Save the Queen *Gonna Have a Real Good Time Together *Goo Goo Muck *Good Advices *Good King Wenceslas *Gray Squirrel *The Great Beyond **Edit **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Great Big *Green Grow the Rushes *Groover H *Ha (We Get Paid for It) *Hairshirt *Half a World Away **Live - 1991-04-01 - Los Angeles, United States *Hang on Sloopy *Happy Birthday *Happy Together *Harborcoat *A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall *Harpers *Hastings and Main *Have You Ever Seen the Rain? *Heartbreak Beat *Hello in There *Hey! Hey! Nadine *Hey Little Girl *High on Rebellion *High Speed Train **Live in Studio *Hippy Hippy Shake *Holiday in Cambodia *Home on the Range *Honkey Tonk Women *Hootenanny *Hope *Horse to Water *A Horse with No Name *Hot Day *Houston *How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us *Hyena **Demo I *I Believe *I Believe (jazz standard) *I Can Only Give You Everything *I Can't Control Myself *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction *I Don't Sleep, I Dream **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1994-11-12 - New York City, United States *I Enjoy Being a Boy *I Got You Babe *I Remember California *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For *I Took Your Name **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I Walked with a Zombie *I Wanna Be Your Dog *I Want You Tonight *I Wanted to Be Wrong **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2004-09-15 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I Was Just Watching *I Will Survive *I'll Be Your Mirror *I'll Take the Rain **Jamie Candiloro Remix *I'm Gonna DJ **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *I'm Not Over You *(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone *I've Been High **Chef Remix **Her Space Holidy/Marc Bianchi Remix **Knobody/Dahoud Darien for 12 Nations Remix **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2001-05-31 - Sydney, Australia **Matthew "Intended" Herbert Remix *I've Got a Charm I Wear Every Day *If I Had a Hammer *If You're Happy *Ignoreland *Imitation of Life **Live - 2001-03-29 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *In the Year 2525 *Interim Medley *It's a Free World, Baby *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) **Edit **Live - 1989-11-11 - Macon, United States **Live - 2003-09-13 - Red Rocks, United States *Itsy Bitsy Spider J *Jackson *Java *Jazz Lips *Jesus *Jesus Christ *Jimmy Crackcorn *John the Revelator *Judy *Just a Touch **Demo *Just Like Me K *King of Birds *King of Comedy **808 State Remix **808 State Remix Instrumental *King of the Road *Kohoutek L *La Bamba *Land *Landslide *Last Date *Laughing *L.A. Woman *Leave **Alternate Version *Leaving New York **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Let Me In **Live, Christmas single 2002 *Let's Stay Together *Letter Never Sent *Lewis *Lies *Life and How to Live It **Live - 1987-09-14 - Utrecht, the Netherlands *The Lifting **Knobody/Dahoud Darien for 12 Nations Remix **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Now It's Overhead Mix **Original Version *Lightnin' Hopkins *Like a Rolling Stone *The Lion Sleeps Tonight *Lisa Says *Little America **Extended Version **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Live for Today *Living Well Is the Best Revenge *Lonesome Cowboy Dave *Long Legged Girl (With a Short Dress on) *Long Road *Losing My Religion **Live - 1991-04-01 - Los Angeles, United States **Live - 1991-04-13 - New York City, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-03-28 - Charleston, United States **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Lotus **Weird Mix *Louie, Louie *Love Is All Around **Live - 03-01-1991-03-01 - Los Angeles, United States *Low **Alternative Version **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States *Low Desert *Lucky Piece *Lynne and Andy M *Magic Carpet Ride *Magnetic North *Make It All Okay *Man on the Moon **Edit **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **Orchestral *Man-Sized Wreath *Mandolin Strum *Maps and Legends **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *The Mary Tyler Moore Show Theme *Me in Honey **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *The Medicine Show *Mediocrity *Memphis Train Blues *Merry Christmas to You *Midnight Blue *Milk and Cookies **Edit *Miracle *Mississippi Queen *Money Love *Monty Got a Raw Deal **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States *Moon River *Moral Kiosk *Mr. Richards *My Elusive Dreams *My Generation *My Last Date with You *Mystery to Me N *Narrator *Near Wild Heaven *Needles and Pins *Nervous Breakdown *Neverland *New Orleans Instrumental No. 1 **Long Version *New Orleans Instrumental No. 2 *New Test Leper **Acoustic *Night Swim *Nightswimming *No Matter What O *Oceanside *Oddfellows Local 151 *Oh Suzanna *Old Man Kensey *On the Fly *The One I Love **Live - 1987-05-24 - Santa Monica, United States **Live - 1999-06-25 - Glastonbury, United Kingdom **Live - 2001-05-07 - Paris, France **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2001-06-01 - Sydney, Australia **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *One Nation Under a Groove *Only in America *Orange Crush **Instrumental **Live - 1989-11-13 - Georgia, United States/1989-04-30 - Orlando, United States **Live - 1995-11-21 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland **Live from Tourfilm *Organ Song *Out in the Country *The Outsiders **Alternative Mix P *Paint It, Black *Pale Blue Eyes *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers *Parakeet *Peace Train *The People Have the Power *Perfect Circle **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom *Permanent Vacation **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Photograph *Picture This *Pilgrimage *Pills *Pipeline *Pop Song '89 **Acoustic **Demo **Live - 1991-03-15 - London, United Kingdom *Pretty Persuasion **Live - 2003-10-07 - New York City, United States *Privilege (Set Me Free) Q *The Queen of Eyes R *Radar Love *Radio Free Europe **Dub **Edit **Hib-Tone Version **Live - 1992-11-18 - Athens, United States **Mitch Easter Remix *Radio Song **Monster Mix **Tower of Luv Bug Mix *Rave On *Raymond Chandler Evening *Reason to Believe *Rebel, Rebel *Red Rain *Respect *Revolution *Rhiannon *Roadrunner *Romance *Rotary Eleven *Rotary Ten *Rotary Thirteen *Route 66 *Runaway S *Sad Lovers Waltz *Sad Professor **Live in the Studio *Saturday Night *Saturn Return *Scheherazade *Second Guessing *Secret Agent Man *See No Evil *Sex Bomb *Shakin' All Over *Shaking Through *Sharp Dressed Man *She Just Wants to Be **Jamie Candiloro Remix **Live - 2001-05-18 - New York City, United States **Live - 2004-09-15 - London, United Kingdom *(She's a) Brickhouse *Shine *Shiny Happy People **(Dance to the) Music Mix **Hip Mix **Pop Mix *The Sidewinder Sleeps Tonite *Silver Bells *Simple Gifts *Sing, Sing a Song *The Singing Cage *Sitting Still **Hib-Tone Version *Skank *Skin Tight *Skip a Rope *Slapstick Heart *Slippin' and Slidin' *Sloop John B. *Smiling Faces Sometimes *Smokin' in the Boys' Room *Smokestack Lightnin' *So Fast So Numb **Live - 2005-02-27 - Dublin, Ireland **Live in Studio *So You Think You're in Love *So, You Wanna Be a Rock and Roll Star? *So. Central Rain (I'm Sorry) **Live - 1998-10-27 - London, United Kingdom **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada **Live - 2003-09-09 - Los Angeles, United States **Live - 2006-11-15 - Athens, United States **Live - 2007-07-03 - Dublin, Ireland http://www.nomrf.org/catalog/item/4783777/4924037.htm *Speed Metal *Sponge *Spooky *Stand *Star Me Kitten **Alternate Version **Demo *Star 69 *Star Spangled Banner *Staring Down the Barrel of the Middle Distance *Stony River *Stranded in the Jungle *Strange *Strange Currencies **Instrumental *Streets of Your Town *Stumble *Subway Train *Surfing the Ganges *Sugar Cane *Summer Turns to High **Her Space Holiday/Marc Bianchi Remix *Summertime *Sunshine of Your Love *Superman *Suspicion **Edit **Live - 1998-06-14 - Washington, D.C., United States **Live - 1998-10-28 - London, United Kingdom *Swan Swan H **Live - 1986-01-26 - Athens, United States *Sweet Caroline *Sweet Home Alabama *Sweet Jane *Sweetness Follows *Swing Low Sweet Chariot T *Take Seven *Takin' Care of Business *Talk about the Passion *Tears of a Clown *Texarkana *That Beat *(Theme from) The Monkees *Theme from Two Steps Onward *There She Goes Again *These Days **Live 2003 **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *This Friendly World *Through with You *Tighten Up *Time After Time (AnnElise) *Time After Time, Etc. *Time Is on My Side *Time of the Season *Title *Tired of Singing Trouble *Tired of Waiting (For You) *Tom's Diner *Tongue **Instrumental Version **Live - 1995-07-06 - Detroit, United States **Live - 2003-05-10 - Vancouver, Canada *Tony Thrown Out *Toyland *Toys in the Attic *Trains (I Can Stretch My Hands Out) *Try Not to Breathe *Turkey in the Straw *Turn You Inside-Out **Live - 1989-04-30 - Orlando, United States **Live from Tourfilm *Tusk U *Unbelievable *Under My Thumb *Underneath the Bunker *Undertow **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Unknown Ventures instrumental, 1981 *Unknown - April 2, 1981 *Unknown - October 23, 1981 (I) *Unknown - October 23, 1981 (II) *Unknown - November 7, 1981 *Unknown - June 25, 1982 *Unknown - April 24, 1984 *Unknown - December 4, 1984 *Unknown - June 26, 1985 *Unknown - July 12, 1981 *Unknown - August 31, 1985 *Unknown - October 15, 1985 *Unknown - November 30, 1985 *Unknown - December 8, 1985 *Unknown - September 6, 1986 *Unknown - September 10, 1986 *Unknown - October 9, 1986 *Unknown - October 24, 1986 *Unknown - October 27, 1986 *Unknown - September 3, 1987 *Unknown - September 27, 1987 *Unknown - October 1, 1987 *Unknown - October 4, 1987 *Unknown - October 17, 1987 *Unknown - October 19, 1987 *Unknown - October 23, 1987 *Unknown - October 29, 1987 *Unknown - November 18, 1987 *Unknown - November 20, 1987 *Unknown - November 24, 1987 *Unknown - November 28, 1987 *Unknown - March 15, 1989 *Unknown - March 21, 1989 *Unknown - April 12, 1987 *Unknown - September 9, 1989 *Unknown - October 20, 1989 *Unknown - March 13, 1991 *Unknown - April 10, 1991 *Unknown - June 15, 1991 *Unknown - February 22, 1995 *Unknown - November 9, 1998 (I) *Unknown - November 9, 1998 (II) *Unknown - November 11, 1998 *Unknown - February 17, 1999 *Unknown - June 26, 1999 *Unknown - July 13, 1999 *Unknown - July 14, 1999 *Unknown - July 25, 1999 *Unknown - August 9, 1999 *Unknown - August 21, 1999 *Unknown - August 24, 1999 *Unknown - August 29, 1999 *Unknown - August 30, 1999 *Unknown - August 31, 1999 *Unknown - September 2, 1999 (I) *Unknown - September 2, 1999 (II) *Unknown - September 8, 1999 *Unknown - September 10, 1999 *Until the Day Is Done *Untitled Instrumental 1 *Untitled Instrumental 2 V *Voice of Harold W *Wait *The Wake-Up Bomb **Live - 1995-11-18 - Atlanta, United States *Walk, Don't Run *Walk Unafraid **Live - 1999-08-29 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Wall of Death *Walters Theme *Wanderlust *The Wayward Wind *We Are Family *We Don't Need Another Hero *We Live as We Dream, Alone *We Walk **Live - 1983-07-13 - Boston, United States *Weatherman *Welcome to the Occupation **Live - 10-07-2003 - New York City, United States *Wendell Gee *West of the Fields *What If We Gave It Away? *What's New, Pussycat? *What's the Frequency, Kenneth? **Edit **Instrumental **K Version **Live - 1992-11-19 - Athens, United States **Live - 1994-11-12 - New York City, United States **Live - 2004-10-23 - Atlanta, United States **Live - 2005-02-26/27 - Dublin, Ireland *Where's Captain Kirk? *Whispering Grass *White Tornado **Live in studio *White Train *Whole Lotta Love *Why Not Smile? **Oxford American Version *Wichita Lineman *Wicked Game *Wild Thing *Windout **With Friends *Winged Mammal Theme *Winter *Wipe Out *With a Girl Like You *With the People *Who Made the Bed? *Wolves, Lower **Faster Version *Word Up *World Leader Pretend **Live - 1989-11-10 - Greensboro, United States **Live - 1991-04-28 - Charleston, United States *The Worst Joke Ever *The Wrong Child Y *Yellow River *Yellow Rose of Texas *You *You Ain't Goin' Nowhere *You Are the Everything **Live - 1989-11-13 - Atlanta, United States **Live 2003 *You Just Have to Be Crazy *You Shook Me All Night Long *You're in the Air Z *Zither Dates July 13, 1983 Paradise Theatre, Boston, Massachusetts Gardening at Night 9-9 June 27, 1984 Music Hall, Seattle, Washington Driver 8 Catapult January 26, 1986 Lucy Cobb Chapel, Athens, Georgia Swan Swan H February 3, 1986 Lucy Cobb Chapel, Athens, Georgia Love Is All Around May 24, 1987 McCabe’s Guitar Shop, Santa Monica, California Disturbance at the Heron House Maps and Legends The One I Love September 14, 1987 Muzikcentrum, Utrecht, Holland Time After Time Etc. (medley with ‘Red Rain’ and ‘So. Central Rain’) April 30, 1989 The Arena, Orlando, Florida Skin Tight November 10, 1989 Coliseum, Greensboro, North Carolina Belong November 13, 1989 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia Orange Crush March 15, 1991 The Borderline Club, London, England Tom's Diner Pop Song 89 April 1, 1991 Rockline, Los Angeles, California Half A World Away Love Is All Around Losing My Religion April 28, 1991 Mountain Stage, Cultural Centre Auditorium, Charleston, West Virginia Losing My Religion World Leader Pretend Belong Low November 19, 1992 40 Watt Club, Athens, Georgia Drive Monty Got a Raw Deal Everybody Hurts Man on the Moon Losing My Religion Country Feedback Begin the Begin Funtime Radio Free Europe September 2, 1992 MTV Video Music Awards, Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, California Everybody Hurts November 12, 1994 Saturday Night Live, New York City, New York What’s the Frequency, Kenneth? Bang and Blame I Don’t Sleep, I Dream February 22, 1995 Paleur, Rome, Italy (recorded at soundcheck) Departure July 6, 1995 The Palace at Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, Michigan Tongue September 15, 1995 The Woodlands, Houston, Texas Wichita Lineman September 22, 1995 Riverport Amphitheatre, St Louis, Missouri (at soundcheck) Tricycle October 3, 1995 Fleet Centre, Boston, Massachusetts Undertow October 12, 1995 Corestates Spectrum, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Zither October 22, 1995 Chrysler Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan Departure November 4, 1995 Blockbuster Desert Sky, Phoenix, Arizona (at soundcheck) Electrolite Binky the Doormat November 7, 1995 The Pyramid, Memphis, Tennessee (at soundcheck) Bittersweet Me November 12, 1995 The Coliseum, Charleston, South Carolina The Wake-Up Bomb November 15, 1995 The Arena, Orlando, Florida (at soundcheck) So Fast, So Numb November 18, 1995 The Omni, Atlanta, Georgia The Wake-Up Bomb Undertow Binky the Doormat November 21, 1995 The Omni, Atlanta, Georgia (at soundcheck) Leave Low Desert October 27, 1998 Later with Jools Holland, BBC Television Centre, London, England Electrolite Country Feedback So. Central Rain Man on the Moon Perfect Circle The Passenger October 28, 1998 Ealing Studios, London, England Suspicion June 25, 1999 Glastonbury, Worthy Farm, Pilton, Somerset, England The One I Love Everybody Hurts Man on the Moon April 29, 2001 Trafalgar Square, London, England Imitation of Life Losing My Religion (video) May 18, 2001 Museum of Television and Radio, New York City, New York She Just Wants to Be May 31, 2001 By Demand, Channel V Studios, Sydney, Australia I've Been High June 8, 2003 Museum of Television and Radio, Beverly Hills, California The One I Love July 19, 2003 Bowling Green, Wiesbaden, Germany Country Feedback October 07, 2003 Clinton Studios, New York City, United States Bad Day Electrolite Man on the Moon Pretty Persuasion Welcome to the Occupation Etc. See also *R.E.M. discography *List of R.E.M. albums *List of R.E.M. box sets *List of R.E.M. promos *List of R.E.M. side projects *List of R.E.M. singles *List of R.E.M. videos Category:Songs